Lori 'Nerds' Wonka
"I most certainly can." ''- Nerds' official tagline '''Lori 'Nerds' Wonka' is the Daughter of the Candyman.This character was created by Thenaturals Personality Nerds is sweet, kind and thoughtful, but hyperactive and crazy at the most awkward times if not all the time. She is pretty much obsessed with the Wonka factory, having her own surname as that and her nickname named after a candy called Nerds. She also has candy strapped onto her at all times, including a pack of Strawberry/Grape Nerds on her right leg and Everlasting Gobstoppers on her left, with four Pixy Stix attached to her arm, as well as Nerds earrings and a Kazoozle around her neck. Nerds is a perfect friend to have, but don't have lots of candy on you, or she'll have it gobbled! Origin of Species Nerds' parent is the Candyman, or more specifically the 'Kandyman' from Doctor Who. Her tagline is inspired by the song 'The Candyman Can', and the hyperactive personality is inspired by a sugar rush. The Kandyman was a pathological, psychopathic, robotic killer, employed as an executioner. It delighted in creating torture and destruction with confectionery. One of its favourite methods was drowning people in pipes filled with its "Fondant Surprise", a thick solution composed of boiling liquid candy. It was a sadistic executioner with a very warped sense of humour, speaking with a squeaky, almost child-like metallic voice and producing a variety of deadly sweets to suit its role of execution for sadness. These sweets were supposed to be so delicious humans were unable to cope with the pleasure, overloading their senses and killing them. The Kandyman claimed most of its victims in this manner — "with smiles on their faces" — but it was perfectly happy to throttle them if they refused to co-operate. Its external shell composed of recognisable sweets like liquorice, sherbet, marzipan and caramel. Her involvement with Wonka is purely from Thenaturals' like of Wonka candy, such as Runts, which her pet is named after, and the candy Nerds which she is nicknamed after. She also wears a Wonka hat which is also her logo. Relationships Family Her family live in Candyfornia. (How epic is that!) She has a huge family, as seen in 'The Wonka Family' category. Friends One of her friends is Lola Pop, probably because of their shared parantage. She is also friends with Breanna Beetlejuice (even though they argue a lot) and Lina Greene. She may also be friends with DJ Roc Candee. However, it is stated that Nerds does not like spies, inspired by the espionage involved in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Nerds is easy to befriend. Pet Nerds' pet is a pig called Runts. Pigs that are runts are smaller and weaker than other pigs. Runts is also the name of a candy by the Wonka company. Sometimes Nerds accidentally bites Runts because she thinks he looks like candy. Enemies Nerds hates Janinie Giantiee, so much she only calls her either 'Vegetable monster', 'Veggie monster' or perhaps 'vegable monster' when she can't bother to spell or talk properly. She finds her annoying and a bit scary. Romance Nerds isn't really interested in a boyfriend, as she's more into candy. Though she did fall in love with HooDude once. Then she stole all of his candy. Bad Nerds. It's possible that Nerds may have an interest in DJ Roc Candee, who rapped in her song 'Derpalicious'. However I immensly doubt it as they hardly ever talk otherwise. Clothing: Ocnerds.png|Nerds' Basic Nerds has caramel-khaki hair which is usually medium-short. She has wide purple eyes and light pink skin. Down her arms and legs she has a medium-pink and khaki stripe pattern. Basic Nerds wears a dark purple stringed top and a chocolate waterfall skirt, with a bracelet that has Pixy Stix attached to it, and purple shoes with lollipop heels. She wears various candy products on her, like the candy Nerds, Everlasting Gobstoppers and Kazoozles. Quotes: *''"SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"'' Nerds sees a big pot of sugar in her dream. *''"Candy! Sweets! HEAVEN!"'' Nerds is excited...and hyperactive. *''"Veggie Monster is gonna GET IIIIIT!"'' Nerds has a crazy sleepwalking fit. *''"Nerds does not like vegables!"'' *''"Nom-a-nom-a-nom-a-nom-a-nom-a-nom-a-nom-NOM!"'' *''"Mmm...candy is delici-WAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"'' *''"Derpalicious, Definition, Make them boys go derpy..."'' Nerds' favourite song. I will post the full lyrics one day. *''"WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"'' This is what we call a mutant sugar rush. Hell will go down after this cry. Hell that tastes like candy. *''"I did something WRONG?"'' Other: *Her worst enemy is the Vegetable Monster aka Janinie Giantiee. *Nerds is ambidextrous, so she can write with any hand (maybe both simultaneously - this IS Nerds...) *It is recommended that you call her by her nickname and not her real name. *Despite involvement of the name, Nerds is not a 'nerd' or a geek. *Nerds is a bit like Derpy Hooves from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *She is as sweet as sugar. Category:Characters Category:Females